Sonic X season 4 (my version)
by Riot14
Summary: A new type of evil rises over the world of Sonic X. New villans, new heros, more chaos, lots more chaos. This is my random idea of Sonic X season 4.
1. Chapter 1 - Same ending with a new start

A space pod was flying over the tree tops of a distant planet called Mobious. The space pod a 12 year old boy looked over the land with his blue eyes pouring with tears, Chris sniffled. something caught his attention, a speeding blue hedgehog running after him. He gasped in suprisement, that hedgehog was his friend sonic. "Sonic." Chris spoke like Sonic could hear him, the pod was reaching warp point. When it hit 3.3m the pod vanished into space, gone, for ever. Sonic stopped at a cliff looking over a ocean he watched as his friend left him.

At the same time and his 3 servants were watching Chris to. Eggman was snickering, "Perfect, that one wouldn't compromise my projects anymore, now we can finally create the Eggman Empire!" he raised one fist in the air. His minions were excited also, they agreed to their leader by all exclaiming "Yeah!"

Knuckles the echentia was watching Eggman and was surprised to see him back on mobius. "What?! Eggman again?" his voice raged with his usual temper. His friends Cream, Cheese, and Amy were with him. "Not him again." Amy said annoyed. Cream and Cheese spoke up, "He's annoying." her choa agreed, "Choa! Choa!"

Rouge was in the forest, and 'accidently' over heard knuckles with her well trained ears. She was holding a locket in her hand with a picture of cream and cheese inside, after she closed it she spoke to herself. "He'll regret this."

Tails was with his friends, ready to take off in his plane the x tornado. "Everyone ready, here we go!" he climbed into his plane.

Sonic was still on the cliff but now he looked back. Angry at , he clenched his teeth, "I'll never forgive you for this, Eggman."

At the same time Tails took off in the x tornado. the wind from the engines made a little plat sway in a large pot.

Sonic then took off running.

*static*

nine months later

Sonic and Knuckles were running though a horrible storm, they left angle island for a emergency call from tails. "Did you remember the emerald?" Knuckles said speaking over a clap of thunder. "You bet I do." Sonic was spinning a purple emerald in one hand, "It shouldn't be to much farther." then they both speed up.

Tails and Amy were in Tails hanger, "Amy I need you to contact Rouge, tell her to bring her friend." Tails was running back and fourth with bits and parts to his air crafts. "I can't believe Eggman's attacking again! It's the fifth time this month!" Amy was watching Tails prepare his planes for battle. Then she pressed a button on her wrist communicator. "Rouge are you there? It's Amy" her and Rouge became close friends after a run in with Eggman. Rouge replied. "Hey how's it going buddy."

"Sorry but this isn't the time, Eggman's gonna bomb angle island. We need you and Omega to come help us."

"What is he after? The seventh emerald has been missing for nine moths now."

"Maybe he has it. Well can you guys help us?"

"Sure, just give us a few minutes, Omega's running low on machine gun bullets."

"OK."

Amy shut off the communication, a second later Sonic and Knuckles came bolting though the door. "Tails I have the emeralds." Sonic tossed a lite blue, green, white, red, yellow, and dark blue gem to his friend. Tails caught them and put the six in the back-up engines, blasters, and power shield generators. "We're ready, everyone get in a plane and lets go blow Eggman off his boots!" they all got into a plane, and took off to angle island.

Eggman had at least 14 ships heading for angle island. In the mother ship was Eggman, and his loyal new minion metal sonic. He laughed with an evil smile, "Finally, my key to my success, the master emerald! and not even sonic can stop my ships and my new minion." he looked at metal sonic, who stood perfectly in place until given commands by Eggman. "Eggman Empire here we come!"

Sonic and friends were firing at Eggmans ships, they shoot 6 down, but they still needed to find the mother ship. Then Tails saw the main ship, he shoot at the main window, it busted. The widow shattering was the perfect cue for Rouge and Omega. They swung in the broken window and flagged the others that they got it. "This is it, you can finally seek revenge on Eggman." Rouge looked at Omega, who then pulled out 2 very large guns, "Let's do this." They were sneaking down the hall, Rouge peeked in a room, it was the bridge, nailed it she thought. They steeped in the room, Eggman turned back, startled at first, but then returned to his poker face. "Well look, Rouge and my former servant, Omega." he paused for a moment, "You can eliminate them Metal Sonic." the robot stood ready, Omega pulled out a machine gun, "Must eliminate Eggmans robots."

Sonic and Friends were now on angle island after blowing up all 13 battle ships, all that remained was the main ship, and Rouge said she got it. "Do you think they're OK up there." Knuckles said with a worried tone, Amy looked at him suspiciously, "You're worried, about Rouge?!" Knuckles face then turned red, "No! I'm...a... worried about... Omega! he's a good soldier!" Every one looked at Knuckles now knowing that wasn't the true answer. Tails pointed up, "Look!" Flying in the sky were 2 brawling robots, and fallowing them was Rouge.

Metal Sonic and Omega, shot, kicked, and punched each other, Metal Sonic jumped out of the ship to continue the battle, half expecting Omega to fall. Metal sonic looked down and saw a building, he flew strait down and it to it, Omega and Rouge fallowed. They now started walking, knowing metal sonic could attack at any second. something in the shadows moved, a glowing pair of red eyes lunged at rouge, "Chaos Control!" someone shouted, it stopped metal sonic in his tracks. Someone punched the robot over and crushed it's body with their shoe. Rouge looked at their hand, they were holding a purple chaos emerald. "The last emerald." she whispered as she went to touch it, the stranger pulled away, she looked a little closer. The emerald shined off of the strangers face, their eyes were giving rouge a menacing stare. Rouge finally new who the 'stranger' was, and she thought that they were dead, she stepped a little closer to them, "Is that really you?"

* * *

So you see this is what the begining sounds like, i used the japaneese ending, so don't complain about anything. I love writeing these things so I promis if you liked it more is on the way!


	2. Chapter 2 - Station Square?

**Chapter 2 - Station Square?**

Sonic was giving up on Rouge getting rid of Eggman, so he went to go play with some of Eggy's new toys. He was on the deck taunting the evil scientist, "Eggman! I'm waaaay to fast for those dorky little e-series you made. And lets face this fact, Again, you will never, ever, ever take over the world!" Sonics taunting made Eggman furious, he pressed the big red button on his control panel. Missiles were shooting at Sonic, he was dodging them so easy, he could dodge them in his sleep. "Missed me!" Sonic gave Eggman the slink eye, as his ship started to go down. The X tornado flew by and Sonic jumped on, "By Eggman thanks for letting me play with your new toys!" Eggman growled as he made his was to an escape pod, how could he let a little hedgehog beat him like that.

When Sonic and the others returned to Tails hanger cream and cheese were there to greet them. "Tails it looks like you might want to put that plant out side, its getting matured enough." Cream pointed at the plant grew from casmos seed. Tails sighed, he missed Casmo more than he missed Chris and Chuck, and cream is an expert on flowers, "OK." he grabbed the pot as Cheese lead the way out side. Knuckles was sitting in a chair tapping his foot anxiously, his face looked worried, Amy noticed him, "Knuckles relax, she's fine." his face turned red again, "I'm only worried that Eggman's robot might have gotten the master emerald." Amy rolled her eyes, "Sure ya are."

"It can't be, it just can't." Rouge mumbled in her sleep, still in the building Omega was about to throw water at her. He tipped the bucket on her, she awoke instantly, but drenching wet. "Rouge, are you OK?" Omega said after setting the bucket down. Rouge rubbed her head, "Whoa-. What happened?" she was trembling. Omega turned to her, "You fainted, after someone with a purple gem crushed metal sonic." Rouge sat up, she couldn't remember past the point someone crushed metal sonic, after that her memory was a blur. She got on her feet, "Let's just get out of here." She lead the way out. Watching her from an upper level raised floor was a black and grey hedgehog. It began to chuckle, "She thinks I'm that moron, *humph* she might never make it back to know what had happened."

Tails, Cream, and Cheese were walking towards a hill with a tree on top of it. "How this place Tails?" Cream pointed next to the tree, tails was zoned out thinking of Casmo, he heard a voice in the back of his head, "Right here, try putting it were Cream suggests." Except one problem, the voice in his head sounded like Casmo's. Tails looked at cream, "OK here's and good spot." Cheese jumped out behind of Cream with a little shovel (it looked huge compared to him considering he was only about 12 inches tall) Cheese handed Cream the solve and she dag a little hole. She sat the shovel down, "I'll let you put the plant in, see you later Tails!" the rabbit and the choa skipped down the hill. Tails buried the plant, looked at it for a long minuet, and one tiny tear fell from his cheek and landed on the plant. He picked up the plastic shovel and turned away, back to his hanger, "I need her back" he spoke to him self. Without one more tear he made his way back to his other friends.

Sonic was running to a place on mobius he hasn't been to in a while, but just when he got to the top of a mountain he notice something wrong. In the valley was a whole city and walking up and down the streets were, humans? The only human on the continent was Eggman, other continent had people, but the one that sonic and his friends live on were mostly mobians. When sonic ran in to the city he noticed something familiar, it was station square! He ran to were Chris house was, but when he got there it was to late. The whole Thorndike mansion was burnt to the ground, all that remained was ashes and smoke. A well known friend of sonics walked up behind him, Sonic ran to him, "Sam, what happened? Is Chris alright?" Sam Speed (Chris's uncle) looked down at his shoes he really didn't want to tell Sonic the truth, "Something happened, I don't know what but it caused an explosion. And it killed Chris and his family, and now for some reason we're all on mobius." Sonic wanted to cry, why could this happen at a time like this? And why did it happen to him? A burnt picture of Chris and Sonic blew out from the ashes of the mansion, Sonic picked it up. "I wish this didn't happen." then he bolted off, back to tell the others.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 2! Review the story, should Chris return? And I'm not going to tell you who the black and grey hedgehog was. You'll know by chapter 4, anyways. :)


	3. Chapter 3 - 2 Friends and a enemy

**Chapter 4 - Return of the 'Dead' and a new 'fan'**

A purple cat by the name of Blaze looked over the night with a little metarex named Casmo. "Has the past always been so beautiful?" Blaze asked Casmo, Casmo shook her head, "We finished a war nine months ago, and it made the planet die." Blaze looked around, "Oh... Were did Silver and that other guy go?" Casmo shrugged, Silver was a friend of Blazes, he was a 14 year-old hedgehog with silvery colored fur and golden eyes. They watched the moon and stars a little longer, when Silver walked up behind them, "Sorry guys, we sidetracked a little." Silvers jaw dropped a little when he saw the cloudless night sky. They all were amazed by the sky, except for a black hedgehog that was with Silver, they had already had their fare share of the sky. Blaze looked at them, "What was your name again?" They looked at her with their blood red eyes, but they said nothing.

Sonic sat in Cream and Vanilla's little cabin, not able to sleep he stared out the window. He already showed Cream what happened to Chris, she was heart broken. He could try to save Chris using chaos control, but how would he get to earth? Mourning over Chris seemed unprofessional, but nothing stopped him from. Sadly looking out the widow he saw something, a cat, two hedgehog, and Casmo? He sat up and walked right out the door almost forgetting to shut it. Maybe a run would make him feel better.

Casmo looked around at the forest below the hill she and her three friends were on. She could see Creams little cabin in the distance, and she noticed something else. She saw here old friend Sonic speed though the wood, "Hey look, it's Sonic." Silver and Blaze looked over. Silver calm face went to a shocked look, "Blaze, it's him! The iblis trigger!" The other hedgehog looked up, Silver had told them about the Iblis trigger, "*Humph* Listen kid, if you have to kill him it is not that easy as it seems, he just will rise up again somehow. Trust me I tried, a lot." Blaze now watched Sonic as he was starting to run in their direction, "He's coming" Casmo was looking at Silver for a long second, "You're saying that Sonic is that 'Iblis trigger' you keep mumbling about. Sonic would never ruin anything, besides evil!" Silver couldn't handle people telling him what he thought was wrong, Mephilis even had proof that Sonic was the Iblis trigger. Silver ran off ditching them all, he was determined, determined to kill Sonic.

Sonic was now running towards the hill he had spotted Casmo on, was it true or was it his mind playing tricks on him. Anyways true or not, it didn't kill to find out, he thought to himself. He stopped for a second, he heard something, was it the wind? Out of nowhere a silver hedgehog jumped out at him and attacked. Silvers fighting was very different than Sonic had ever seen. Silver used his to powers to throw a full sized tree at Sonic, he ducked and rolled to avoid it, "What was that?! And who just do you think you are?!" Silver was levitating in the air and was looking down on Sonic, "I'm Silver, Silver the hedgehog. And I call it physic powers moron!" Silver now levitated a rock and was ready to throw it, then Casmo ran out an shelled Sonic.

Silver looked at her like she was mental for a second, "Get away from him Casmo." He said frustrated. Casmo looked a few feet behind Silver she signaled someone to attack, "Now!" At that signal a black hedgehog jumped out and knocked Silver to the ground. Silver rubbed his head, "Hey! What was that for? Weren't you on my side?" Silver asked the hedgehog as they walk towards him. The hedgehog pulled back their fist, "I never said that now did I." Then the punched Silver making him pass-out, they put Silver on their shoulders and began to walk away.

Casmo looked over at them, "What are you going to do with Silver?" The hedgehog didn't even turn back, "Give him to Blaze, tell her Sonic beat the tar out of him, and then leave." Sonic now was standing beside Casmo, he never saw what the hedgehog looked like because of the night being so dark. But Sonic knew that voice, it was dark and sounded annoyed, "Wait just a second, Casmo," he pointed at her and she nodded, "And that guy that wanted to kill me," he pointed at Silver, "And then Shadow?" He pointed at the black hedgehog, surely Shadow nodded, "It took you that long." Shadow grunted at Sonic. "Uh, if you didn't notice, I was kinda being attacked!" Casmo interrupted them, "You might want to stop, Silver could wake-up any minuet, then your both in trouble." They looked at Casmo then Shadow went to go return Silver to Blaze. Sonic and Casmo stood there watching their 'friend'/enemy disappear out of sight.

"So you're back, and how?" Sonic broke the silence, Casmo spoke back, "I kinda got lost in time and space with Shadow, then we found another emerald. We went to what we thought was present day, but ended up 200 years in the future, and met your new fan." Sonic giggled at Casmo's sarcasm. Sonic then spoke to himself, "That Silver guy is apparently from the future, hates me, has a weird power that makes him hover, and wants to kill me. That's pleasant!"

* * *

This was suppose to be a shorter chapter only because the next one is going to be REALLY LONG. And I'm not kidding, please review on ways to make the story better, nothing mean please. Any ideas you have please tell me! You're going to have to tell me before I run out of ideas. :P


	4. Chapter 4 - Sonic not the iblis trigger?

**Chapter 4 - Sonic, not the iblis trigger?**

"Child I have never been so sure in my life. It was the blue hedgehog that caused the mass destruction." A black and grey hedgehog told Silver, they were standing in a large room in the ruins of 200 years in the future. Blaze was with them, she stood there and said nothing, she shut her eyes and talked to herself, "A blue hedgehog? I believe I know one, but from were?" Silver looked around then back at the black and grey hedgehog, "But Mephilis, how do we go back to stop him?" Mephilis had told him that a blue hedgehog from the past had destroyed their future. Mephilis grabbed a purple gem of a tiny desk, "With these, you need to find another one, then I can bring you back in time." Blaze an Silver nodded, then ran off into the destruction looking for another gem.

Silver lead Blaze into a half erupting volcano, something told him that the emerald was close. The walked a little more, a burst of light in front of them light up the cavern. Out of the light a black and red hedgehog and a little girl metarex appeared. "Mephilis you found another gem?" Silver store at the hedgehog, it looked confused, "What? You must be confusing me for someone else. My name is Shadow." Silver looked at him for along time, wondering how did the appear out of that light. Blaze walked up to Cosmo and stuck out her hand, "Hello, I'm Blaze. Who might you be?" Cosmo held back for a second, but her politeness kicked in, "My name is Cosmo."

Silver pointed at the green gem in Shadows hand, "What exactly is that?" Shadows gaze looked at the gem than at Silver, "It's called a chaos emerald, a gem of power." Silver looked at the emerald again, "Can we use that one?" Shadow thought of it for a long minuet, but Cosmo went right ahead and told Silver, "Of course." Shadow that glared at Cosmo, "What the heck?" He mouthed. Cosmo swiped the gem from Shadows hand and dropped it into Silver grip. Blaze had told Cosmo a minuet before that her and her friend could tag along with them, so when Silver and Blaze walked away Cosmo and Shadow followed.

When they found Mephilis again he was standing on a wrecked car, "I see you found the emerald, and two other souls to tag along." Mephilis held out his hand, that being a signal for Blaze to give him the emerald. He held the two gems strait in the air, then like magic, they all vanished.

Silver awoke laying on the ground in the deep woods, is face hurt. Sitting up his gut hurt from were someone kicked him. He just had a dream about what happened to him in the past 24 hours. He remembered how he meet Shadow, Cosmo, and Mephilis, and how he came to the past, he even remembered trying to kill Sonic about 3 hours ago. The sunrise was beautiful as it shone through green leaves and tall grass. "Blaze?" He called out, not like anyone could hear him, but it didn't kill anything to try. "Hello, is anyone there?"

Nothing happened, he light up when he saw a tree branch sway, but was only a little squirrel. He stood up and looked around, everything about the past seemed so different to him, not because he lived in a death pit for his whole life, but of the people. He didn't understand how something as week as Sonic cause the world to suffer in pain, or how people can be on one side one minuet and on the other in a heart beat. He walked away, maybe if looked someone could help him.

Sonic ran in to Tails's hanger, Cosmo followed him closely. The morning dew flew up into their faces. As they both came bursting though the door, Tails heard them come in but never looked up from his work. Welding something together, he casually greeted Sonic, "Hey, Sonic." He continued to work about, not even noticing Cosmo until she ran up and hugged him from behind. She exclaimed with joy, "Tails!" When Tails heard her say that he looked back at her, he was expecting to see Amy, nope. His eyes went huge, "Cosmo," he weakly said. She nodded, then they hugged each other. Sonic ran out of the hanger and talked to himself, "I found Cosmo and gave her over to Tails. Now how am I going to find someone to help with that crazed future guy?"

Knuckles sat at the master emerald altar on angel island, doing his normal duty of protecting the mighty powerful gem. Lounging on the grass in front of him was Amy. "How can you just sit here all day and not get boarded." She yawned, Knuckles crossed his arms, "Every now and then Rouge comes and taunts me. Most of the time I'm hanging out with you, Sonic or Tails. And the basic fact we have only been here for 20 minuets!" Amy sat up, "23 minuets, there's a difference!" Knuckles grunted, Amy was really getting on his nerves lately.

Another 12 minuets passed, Amy was about to die with boredom. The sky had grown unbelievably cloudy, and the clouds weren't white and fluffy, but they were black and thick. A clap of thunder shattered though the skies, Amy yelped. "You're crazy to sit here in a storm!" She cried, Knuckles shot back, "At least I don't chase Sonic though a hurricane!" This made Amy gasp, that jerk, she thought. Knuckles froze, he saw something behind Amy, then his eyes got huge. Amy turned around, she froze in terror also.

"Shadow?" They both said quietly, the figure shook their head and began to evilly laugh, "You think I'm that worthless runt! My name is Mephilis, Mephilis the dark!" His neon green eyes store at the master emerald, Knuckles noticed him starring, "What do want with that." Knuckles clenched his fist tightly. Mephilis stuck up his arm aiming towards the master emerald, "Only this." Right after he said that a pulsing beam shot at the gIant emerald, and with great speed it shattered the gem completely. Amy stood there, flabbergasted at what just happened, furious, she pulled out her hammer. Knuckles was really mad, "I don't think so." And with those words him and Amy attacked Mephilis. Mephilis grabbed them both out of the air, his hands around their necks, "Foolish choice." Then he sent a powerful surge of energy though their bodies. And when he let them go, they both landed on the ground, barely breathing and knocked out.

Blaze jumped on to the top of a small building trying to get a look of the land, all she saw of he city of station square were buildings. She frowned, she had to find Silver, he was insecure when he was left alone. Ready to turn back something caught her eye, she spotted Sonic. Running along peacefully as he wanted, how could an evil person be so carefree? "You and I both know very well it wasn't him." Shadow was standing behind Blaze, "There you are, but were are Cosmo and Silver?" Shadow said nothing, the skies were quickly turning black with clouds. "I don't know who it might be, all I know is it can not be Sonic. I do believe Mephilis might have the blame."

Blaze watched the clouds, the skies now looked like they did in the future, dark and depressing. "What makes you believe that?" Shadow then pointed to angel island far in the distance, a cyclone of air sparking with purple lightning began to swell from the island. The cyclone was almost bigger that the island and was getting larger by the second, "Oh my god." She gasped in hoar. "Are you going to sit there, or are you going to fight?" Shadow reached out his hand, Blaze shook it, "Let's fight." Ready to fight the took of towards angel island.

Silver ran for what felt like a hour, he was lost in a thought, what if Sonic wasn't really the iblis trigger? Silver almost hit a tall steel wall, before he could run into it he effortlessly jumped over it. He landed on the ground with a soft thud, he stood up. A loud heart stopping siren sounded but before Silver could run away he was surrounded by robots. A man with a mustache came floating from the sky in a hover craft, he snickered, "Try and run away now Son... Wait? Your not Sonic!" The robots pulled out large guns and pointed them at Silver. Silver lifted up all of the robots and clashed them together using his physic powers. "My name is Silver" he grabbed the hover craft from the air and slammed it down, "And just do you think you are?" Eggman had an evil grin, "My name is . Now tell me Silver what are you doing in my base?" Silver turned around, "Why should I tell you," he snapped back around, "Unless you know how to kill the one known as Sonic."

Eggman had been waiting for this day, it happened a few times before but this was better, a powerful mobian wanted to kill Sonic. "I know just the way, in fact if you didn't notice, I want to eliminate Sonic myself. So Silver, if we team up we can easily grip our need of killing Sonic." Silver thought about it, the Doctor did have a robot army, guns, and lasers. "Ok , you have a deal. But I'm going to have to tell you the story for you to know what I am after."

* * *

Actually I thought it would be longer, at least it's the longest chapter yet. Yeh, nothing much left to say, but KNUCKLES AND AMY ARE NOT DEAD! It looks that way but they aren't dead. And poor Silver, let me tell you, he's going to regret ever teaming up with Eggman. (Ok so there was something to say)


	5. Chapter 5 - The day someone stood still

**5 - When crying became a bad thing**

Tails and Cosmo peaked their heads over a shrub on angel island. They just witnessed Mephilis knock out Amy and Knuckles but now something worse was happening. Mephilis arranged the chaos emeralds and the master emerald bits into a circle, he mumbled, "Emeralds of chaos, do what your holder tells you, bring terror to the world, seal it in darkness!" Cosmo couldn't believe her ears, Mephilis was the bad guy! Tails saw her fear, "You know that guy?" Cosmo looked down, "He helped me return. You believe you know what side there on but their just traitors." Tails held her hand, "It's not like he haven't seen that before." They giggled.

Mephilis raised his hands up, the gems and shards swirled in a circle. From the sky a cyclone formed from black clouds, purple lightning struck from it. The cyclone indulged the whole island as it filled the sky with black clouds. He heard something, looking around he noticed giggling from a bush. He stuck out his hand and blew up the bush to reveal Cosmo and Tails. Using an energy shield he dragged Cosmo and Tails to his feet. Now hovering in the air Mephilis looked down on them, "I see you found me Cosmo." He laughed. "What are you doing you monster!?" Tails screamed at him, Mephilis shook his head, "That is no way to treat a person." He grabbed the purple emerald, lightning struck, making smoke. Mephilis walked out of the smoke not looking like Shadow anymore, but now he was purple and looked like a gem. He stuck out his hand and aimed at Tails.

Sonic watched as the sky filled with more clouds, "Snazzy performance up there." He ran to the island, and halted, "How can I get up there now?" He told him self. Looking in the now black sky he something big and red coming towards the island. Eggman, he thought, that's just perfect.

Silver stood in the bridge of 's ship, the evil scientist was beside him grinning in delight. "So when we find Sonic, what exactly are you planning to do?" Silver's eyes continued to look over the land, Eggman stopped grinning, "It depends, if that rat runs away I catch him and leave him to you and the robots. But if he wants a fight, we'll give him a fight." Eggman laughed some more, Silver thought Eggman was a total freak, he obsess over killing a guy. The ship approached angel island, Silver gasped at the horror, "This can't be! The world is getting sealed up to prepare for Iblis to be released, that means we have to kill him quickly." Silver frowned, why didn't Mephilis tell him that would happen one day after when he sent them to the past.

"What cha' doing Eggy?" Eggman and Silver turned to hear a voice, "Go away Rouge, I don't have another robot for you and the traitor to blow up." Omega appeared in the door way next to the bat, "We have not come to eliminate your robots, we have come to eliminate you." Omega stepped towards Eggman. Silver responded instantly, he levitated Omega and slammed him down then lifting him up again. "What do you want me to do with this?" Silver asked Eggman, Rouge barged in, "Hold up a second, your on Eggman's side?" Silver looked confused, "Is that a bad thing?" Rouge laughed a short second, "Listen kid, ya don't want to be with this failure," Eggman snarled at her, "He tried to kill Sonic for the past, who knows how long. But never came close." Eggman blurted out, "I was so close with the ARK though!" Rouge raised her eyebrows,he continued, "Ok, Shadow was so close with the ARK, but I helped." Silver down Omega, was being on Eggmans side the bad thing?

"We both want the same thing, Sonic to be dead." Silver continued, Rouge now walked towards him, "I don't think killing Sonic would solve that." She pointed out the window. How did she know about that, Silver stressed, 2 people want him to kill Sonic, 5 told him not to. Ugh, if Blaze was here she would know who to trust, but Silver was solo on this one. "Come on kid, who are you going to trust, that freak or someone who knows." Rouge put her hands on her hips. Silver instantly knew the right answer, "You." Eggman covered his face with his hands, he was so close, not really. Silver was leaving with Rouge and Omega, when Rouge peaked in her head for a last time, "And if you don't mind I'm taking this." She held up a purple and grey scepter, Eggman almost had a heart attack, "NO!"

Sonic was having a good yet stupid idea, he saw that Eggman was going towards angel island. "Ok," he thought out loud, "Run, then bounce off of the lower deck, then spin ball at Angel Island." He kneeled down, ready to run, ready, set, GO! Then he ran, took a huge leap, curled into a ball, bounced off Eggman's ship, then did his spin ball towards Angel island. He did three simple flips, then landed gracefully on his feet. Inside the cyclone, wind barely blew, it was dark and quiet, except for someone laughing. Sonic stopped to listen, he heard a kid screaming, and a someone laughing evilly. He listened a little longer, that scream sounded just like Tails! Sonic bolted off, he knew Tails was in trouble, he had to save his friend.

Rouge, Silver, and were flying/hovering over the thick woods, they had to get to angel island. "This is the scepter of darkness, it will seal that Mephilis guy in and he wouldn't be able to escape." Rouge gripped the scepter tighter. Silver stopped for a second, "How do you know who Mephilis is?" "I have my ways." Rouge said, they then continued their flight. Rouge looked down in the woods, something extremely fast caught her eye. In the woods below a black and red hedgehog skated along side of a purple cat. Silver noticed also, it was Blaze and Shadow. Rouge stopped then Silver, not paying attention, slammed into Rouge, making her drop the scepter. Omega, who was hovering below them tried his best to catch it, but he wasn't fast enough.

Shadow and Blaze heard a loud thud, something fell from the air. They both stopped in their tracks and turned back and looked into the woods for a moment, nothing happened. Then behind them they heard a quiet thud, flapping, and rocket engines. They turned back to see Silver, Rouge, and a robot. The robot beeped, "*Scanning* Blaze the Cat: threat; low. Shadow the Hedgehog: threat; high." Omega pulled out his machine guns, Shadow stood back. Rouge then jumped in front of Omega, "Hold up there big guy, I know him." She turned back and hugged Shadow, but he pushed her away. Rouge smiled, "Yep, that's you." Shadow grunted, "Like hugging me was a test?"

Silver ran up to Blaze, "What's happening up there?" He asked, Blaze shrugged, "That's what we were going to see. Anyways, we have proof that Sonic isn't the bad guy here. There's also a problem." She froze. Silver leaned in, "What?" Blaze then gulped, "We don't know who holds the Iblis inside them." Silver knew not knowing who held Iblis in them was a bad thing, if that person cries, it will release Iblis. "We have to get to that island." Silver looked towards angel island. Blaze nodded and she symbolized for everyone to continue towards the island.

Sonic jumped out of the forest on angel island, he saw the most horrible sight. Knuckles and Amy unctuous, Tails and Cosmo being held hostage, and Mephilis. "Sonic, so glad you came for your friends funeral." Mephilis charged up power in his hand. "Tell me what's going on, who ever you are!" Mephilis lowered his hand, "Gladly. My name is Mephilis the Dark, and I have come to rule time. Right now I am locking the world in these clouds to prepare for when the Iblis flame is released, and then the flame and I will rule time and space!"

Sonic snarled, "Listen, I don't want things to get ugly." Mephilis laughed, "What are you going to do? Spin ball me to death! Haha!" Sonic's fur was turning navy blue as his tension grew, "You hurt my friends, you terrorize my best friend, you want to destroy this planet. You don't know who you're messing with pal!" Sonic almost lashed out in dark spine form when he heard a voice from behind him say, "Don't even think of doing that Sonic." Sonic, Tails, Cosmo, even Mephilis looked behind Sonic to see Silver, Blaze, Omega, Shadow, and Rouge. Silver stood in front of all of them, he told Sonic not to attack.

"Finally, you have to finish him now Silver, he was planning to release Iblis!" Mephilis lied, Blaze stepped up, "I don't think Sonic's the one were after." They all stood ready for a fight, while Mephilis stood completely still. "What happens when a little kitty cries?" Without warning Mephilis blasted Cosmo with his energy ray, sadly Cosmo stopped moving, and her eyes never opened. "NO!" Blaze screamed trying her hardest not to shred a single tear, she had Iblis sealed inside her. "I'll make them all drop one by one, until you cry." Mephilis then aimed at Shadow. Blaze didn't want people to die, but she didn't want to ruin the world. Mephilis charged up, then shot, but right when the energy bolt was flying though the air Blaze let out a single tear. Time all around them froze, even the energy bolt froze in mid-air, they were able to move, except for Blaze.

The tear continue to fall down her face, turning orange as it went down her cheek, and when the tear hit the ground, it became a flame. The flame shot up into the air and spoke, "Finally, it took you that long Mephilis." Mephilis looked at the flame, "Now I can join you and we can creat Solarious!" Then like noting happened, they vanished, leaving Sonic and the others with nothing. "Do you think we can bring them all back?" Tails sobbed, still holding Cosmos hand, Sonic put his arm around him, "I don't know Tails."

Everyone remained quiet, as time stood still. Tails knelt beside Cosmo still crying, Blaze still was stuck with the rest of time. No one even moved until they had a reason to, the black clouds filled with light, so bright they all flinched. And as Mephilis and Iblis did moments before they all vanished.

* * *

I'm sorry this took so long, I promise I will get them in a little quicker next time. But wow, it's the 5th chapter already? I'm surprised I even got this far before my mind went dead. Review, fallow, favorite, do all that stuff if you like the story!


	6. Chapter 6 - Time Reinvented

**Chapter 6 - Time reinvented **

Blackness of space, time slowly began to move again, a small piece of land floating in nothing. Blaze felt herself able to move again, she looked behind her, but nobody was there. One by one every one appeared, but didn't notice Blaze was there at first. But when Silver appeared the first thing he did was hug Blaze, she looked at him sternly, "What is going on here?" They all followed Blaze's gaze to the sky, they saw a thing of light eating time by the minuets. "I believe it's what Mephilis was referring to as Solaris." Knuckles said.

"How would you know sleeping beauty, you were knocked-out for the whole thing." Rouge taunted Knuckles, he replied instantly, "I have ears ya know!" Their bickering continued as Amy looked around franticaly, "Um, guys. Were's Sonic?" She had heard his voice before the were sent to were they were now. Every one looked for a second then stared at Eggman, "Hey! What are you accusing me of! I swear it wasn't me this time." Eggman said not looking guilty at all. They stood around for a minuet longer until Rouge gasped, Shadow's hand was disintegrating very slowly, he kept a clam face, "We have to find Sonic, before we all never existed."

Sonic ran up to them a moment later with a arm full of chaos emeralds, "Look I found six of these suckers laying around!" He dropped the six gems, "Now which one of you have the seventh one." No one spoke, Tails grabbed the last chaos emerald from Cosmo's pocket. The second he took the gem Cosmos's eyes shot open, and she sat up gasping for air. "What happened?" She gasped for another breath, Tails pointed to the sky, "Oh-no."

"Mephilis knew I was the holder of Iblis all along?" Blaze sighed, feeling like everything was all her fault. "Hey what would you rather worry about Solaris, or guilt." Sonic told her, "Well, what are you going to do about him though?" Blaze asked, Sonic grinned, "Watch." He waved Shadow and Silver over. Silber looked confused, "Why do need me?" Sonic handed him 2 emeralds, "It's an experiment." Sonic gave Shadow two chaos emeralds also, and Sonic had 2 in his hands also, they placed the seventh gem in the middle of their circle. Silver did what Sonic and Shadow did, at least they knew what they were doing. The three of them closed their eyes, and the emeralds made a burst of light.

Silver opened his eyes he wasn't his normal silver/grey color, he was golden! Silver looked at Sonic and Shadow, they both were now golden also and Shadows hand was normal again. "Whoa! What is this?" He gasped, Shadow laughed at him, "Sonic was right, you can use Chaos Control." Silver didn't want to ask, "So what do we do?" He felt kinda stupid asking that, Sonic replied this time, "We go and beat the tar out of what ever that is!" Sonic pointed at Solaris. Him and Shadow flew away, Silver watched for a second then noticed he was suppose to fallow, and then flew off behind them.

Solaris was a huge creature, he was grey, purple, and blue an looked like a dragon with angel wings. "Bring it on, I have a tombstone with your name on it!" Sonic challenged it first, the creature charged at him while Shadow jumped on its back, "Come on!" He yelled to Silver. The monster threw Shadow off and Sonic used a homing attack on him, then Silver thew a rock at the monster.

An hour of fighting later the monster fell, "Is it over?" Silver watched, "No it's not." Shadow said, "Good, cuz' I was only warming up!" Sonic laughed. Solaris rose up again, they all attacked at the same time, Silver threw boulders, Shadow used Chaos Spears, while Sonic used a homing attack. Solaris fell instantly, they had won.

When the three of them landed back on the floating piece of land all of their friends greeted them. But slowly each of them disappeared by what part in time they were in. First Shadow, then Eggman, Knuckles, Rouge, Sonic, Omega, Sonic, Tails, Cosmo, Blaze, then finally Silver vanished.

Silver opened his eyes, the sky was blue, the sun was shining, it was a beautiful day. He looked down, below him was a city. A little girl ran up to him and pulled on his arm, "Mister Silver, Mister Silver! Eggman Nega is planning to blow up the town hall again!" That name, Eggman, he knew that from somewhere. He remembered the things that had happened in the past 3 days, Mephilis, Iblis, and such. But he didn't remember people's names, or faces, but he remembered their voices. But he did remember one face but not their name, she was a beautiful purple cat. The little girl pulled on his arm again, he knew who Eggman Nega was, it was weird. Silver looked at the girl, "Were's that scum bag at?"

* * *

That's it! For the whole Mephilis thing. This one was really short. Yeh, the next one will be beast! Or in other terms cool. Review, Like, Fallow, and enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7 - They're back, but who?

**Chapter 7 - The begging of what total Chaos Might possibly come**

Sonic smiled as the wind awoke him from a nap. The wind was gently blowing the pink and yellow flowers on mild summer day. "Tails what are you doing?" He looked at the little fox who was tightening a bolt on a very large jet. "Make more improvements on the X tornado." Sonic sat up, "Again?" Tails set down his wrench, "You know me!" He smiled, and continued his work. The last memory tails had of Cosmo was when they battled the metarex. Both of them remembered nothing of Mephilis or Silver.

Later that night Sonic was chilling at Tails house, Tails had gotten out a telescope to look at a meteorite shower. "Look at that one." Tails pointed to a large shooting star, Sonic whistled at the sight. A little green star caught Tails attention, it shimmered, "Hey Sonic, look at this cool star." Sonic sat up and looked in the telescope. His face went from a smile to a shock, "Look again buddy." He let Tails look now, what he saw was unusual. It wasn't a star, it was a Chaos Emerald! Or was it something else? The telescopes zoom was acting up so Tails couldn't get a good view. The fox spun around to face his friend, "Let's check it out."

When Tails and Sonic ran back into the hanger something else weird was happening. Tails looked over to the little table were he kept Cosmos plant but the pot was on the ground, broken. When Tails investigated, the plant was missing! Tails looked back at Sonic, "It's...It's, Gone!"

Cream was having trouble sleeping, the little rabbit was watching the meteorites fall from the sky. Something in the forest moved, it caught her attention. Another bush moved, she was now concerned. She tip-toed out of her room, making extra caution to not awake her sleeping Chao. She opened the door that went outside and peered into the woods. "Hello?" She whispered. "Is anyone there?" She called again, then a tree branch snapped in front of her. Out of the woods appeared a little robot, "Cream, it's me Bakkun."

Cream then stepped out side and faced the robot, "What do you need?" She asked politely. Bakkun put his hands behind his back and looked at the ground, "It's kinda...There's this white guy who is running around for a guy named Eggman NEGA." The robot looked at Cream waiting for a reply. "Did you tell him about ?" Cream asked, "Yeh, I even showed a picture of him, he said 'Close, but not correct.' Then he flew away, FLEW!" Cream thought, "That can only mean something, there is more than one ."

Knuckles was half asleep on the master emerald altar the cloudless night reflected on the seven Chaos emeralds. The emerald sparkled, Knuckles didn't notice, the master emerald glowed, then Knuckles shot up. He got off of the master emerald alter and watched. The chaos emeralds shot little beams of light at the master emerald, it opened a portal. And out of the portal stepped a hedgehog whose head was sulking down, causing the fearless echidna to question it, "Who are you?" The figure said nothing, it raised its head to reveal a devilish smile.

"What is the Doctor hiding from us this time?" Rouge looked around a wall of the giant base. Her comrade, Omega, was already inside the massive fortress. They have heard a rumor earlier about Eggman making another super cannon, when would that guy ever give up? She flew up and over the wall, barrel rolled past some guards, and opened the main doors, in 14 seconds flat.

Now that the easy part was done, she now had to find Omega, and hack into the computer system. She decided to do what ever part of the plan found her first. Easily part 3 found her first, meaning she was going to hack into the computers. The pin code on the door was a pice of cake, "E-G-G-M-A-N-E-M-P-I-R-E." she spelled out loud. The door slid open, inside the room was a large computer. She sat in the large seat and easily accessed the main blueprint file for the supper cannon, "And delete." She clicked the little trash can button. Someone appeared in the door way, casting a shadow on the floor. Rouge spun around, half expecting or Omega, it was neither of them. Instead a speechless hedgehog looked at stared at her, they saw shock in the bats eyes, and then clenched their fist.

Amy awoke from another dream where Sonic took her on a romantic picnic. She went downstairs for a glass of water. She pasted a window, and paused, their was a light coming from the trees. She didn't hesitate, she walked right out the door to investigate. She ran down the path, the light had stopped but she remembered were it exactly was. She stopped and turned into a wooded area. When she found a clearing, that's were the light came from. Something appeared from darkness, a hedgehog, it had a handful of Blue dust in its hand. It didn't hear Amy at first, but when it did, its sight was locked on the little helpless little girl.

Sonic sitting next to Tails who was gazing at the little green star from inside the hanger. He silently wished on the star, when he looked at it again it vanished. "It's gone!" Sonic said amazed, Tails nodded. Tails knew something weird was happening, he couldn't just put his mind on it. He gazed at the sky with his friend some more. Both of them heard a faint, "Hello?" They both looked at each other, they didn't say it, was Tails dream coming true?

Cream and Bakkun were walking along a road that went though some mountains. "It's so pretty up here." Cream looked at the surrounding countryside. Bakkun brought up bad news, "Cream, look!" He pointed to the sky. A ship that looked just like Eggmans, but instead of it being red, it was a bright sunshine yellow. They had found Eggman Nega.

Knuckles stood glaring at the hedgehog on the master emerald alter. "I said, who are you?" Knuckles was growing tense. The light electric blue hedgehog replied, "I am Nazo."

Rouge watched the hedgehog standing in the door way. She spun around in the chair, "Who might you be?" She asked, the hedgehog walked towards her, "My name is Silver."

Amy looked at the hedgehog before her. Having it be so dark out-side she could barely see them, "Who's there." She heard it move a little bit, "Moron, it's me, Shadow."

Tails and Sonic looked back from the window, Tails gasped, his dream came true. They turned to see a little metarex girl, it was one of Tails best friends. Tails didn't want this moment to be his mind playing tricks on him , so to make sure he asked, "Cosmo?"

* * *

Here you go people of the internet a short little chapter to start the beginning of the new plot. Wow I am on fire, I hope three chapters in one day helps me think of a plot faster than the last one. Short n' sweet! Review, Favorite, and Follow before I hit a writers block.


	8. Chapter 8 - Robots and plots

**Chapter 8- Robots and the first plot of evil**

Nazo store at Knuckles, he saw fear in Knuckles eyes. "I will need you to generously let me barrow these gems of time and space." Nazo reached for one chaos emerald as Knuckles gave him the 'you have to be kidding' look, "Why?" Nazo turned his back to Knuckles, "For mass world destruction." He began to mumble something, Knuckles couldn't hear him. Instead Knuckles tried to grab the chaos emeralds, but Nazo beat him to them. "What do you think your going to do? Stop me?" Nazo took the seven gems, "Well to bad." Then using chaos control, Nazo was gone. Knuckles knew that Nazo was no good, he had to find Sonic before it was to late.

Tails still stood there flabbergasted at what he saw, Cosmo was alive and was right in front of him. "Yes Tails, who else could I be?" Cosmo gave a sarcastic look, Tails heart jumped, he had been waiting for this day for 9 months. Sonic was still looking out the window, he was going to let the two little 8 year olds catch up for a while. Sonic watched the stars but looked down at the hill side for a quick second, only long enough to see Knuckles heading their way. Knuckles coming to the base was no biggie, maybe he got lonely, but no! Knuckles was running, that meant one thing, trouble.

Knuckles came bursting though the doors, "Sonic, bad news!" He said still rushing. "What?" Sonic said, Knuckles spoke seriously, "A evil guy named Nazo took all the Chaos Emeralds, and even better, he can use Chaos Control!" Cosmo turned away, the only reason she was back was because of Nazo, after he was gone she had to leave. But seeing to world die because of her again, wasn't worth it, she made up her mind and decided to not tell Tails.

Rouge was now confronting Silver in Eggmans base, still having no sign of Omega it didn't hurt to waste some time. "I don't know you, so are you a good guy or plotting to rule the world?" Rouge asked, Silver now questioned her, "I'm not evil. But just what are you doing in Eggman Nega's base?" "Listen, this psycho-paths' base your in right now is 's. There's no such thing as an Eggman Nega here." She put her hands on her hips, while Silver thought for a second. If theres no Eggman Nega here, but there's an Eggman, I'm in the wrong place.

Silver turned to walk away, but Rouge grabbed his arm, "Don't you even dare go out there alone, you'll get your head blasted off." Silver shook her off, "Watch me." Before he could even go an inch farther two little figures came running down the hall. Rouge grabbed him and pulled him back into the room, "Robots, and those will blast your head off." She whispered. The two little figures ran into the room, it was Bakkun and Cream! The first thing Bakkun did was grab Silver's hand and tried to pull him along, "Come on mister white guy, we found that Eggman Nega you were looking for!" Silver looked at Rouge and smiled, "And you said two little kids could blast my face off."

Nazo appeared in Eggman Nega's ship with all of the emeralds. "I have done the deed you have asked from me, master." Nazo bowed to Eggman Nega, the evil scientist turned and looked down at Nazo. Eggman Nega looked just like Eggman, but had a yellow coat and a grey mustache, but his evil laugh matched perfectly. "Perfect Nazo, was there any threat in your mission?" Nazo stood up, "Only a little guardian, but I must have scared him away." Eggman Nega grinned, "Perfect, now we just need to put these in the cannon, and find Silver."

Bakkun continued to pull on Silver's arm, while not going any where he kept trying. When he gave up he finally noticed Rouge and jumped behind Cream. "Wha-...What are you doing here." Bakkun trembled, Rouge laughed and picked him up, "I only came so I can rip your little rocket booster off your back." Saying this made Bakkun scream and kick, when Rouge finally let him go he ran behind Silver. Silver finally interrupted, "I'm not meaning to ruin your little reunion, but Eggman Nega's out there, and if he gets your Chaos Emeralds, he'll turn you all into cards." Cream tilted her head, "Why would he do that, is he a Pókemòn collector?"

"No, he says it's easier then putting everyone in prison. And when he needs a slave all he does is put the cannon in reverse." Silver looked at Cream, "He all ready did it to another mobian." Silver reveled a card with a little girl on it. "If ya said that in the first place." Rouge patted Bakkun on the head, making him nervous. "Let's go!" Cream cheered, Silver crossed his arms, "I'm sorry but you shouldn't come." "Can I come? I know karate!" Bakkun then tried to hit at Rouge, but she stuck her hand out and put it on his forehead, all he swung at was air.

"When we get out of here Cream, go find Amy or Sonic." Rouge told the little bunny, Cream nodded in response. "At now Bakkun," Rouge smiled, "Go do what you're best at. Being a distraction!" Bakkun would do anything to get away from Rouge, so he was ready. "Ok, the little army's ready." Rouge looked at Silver, he nodded and they all made their way out of the room and into the hall.

"So what are we going to do about it Knuckles?" Sonic asked, Knuckles stalled for a second. He then had a smart idea, "We can gather everyone, then go smash some heads!" Sonic replied instantly, "You got nothing." Knuckles then simply accepted defeat, "Nothin at all." Tails thought also, "You know that, might not be a bad idea." Knuckles looked shocked, "Really?" Cosmo then agreed, "Yes, even you Knuckles can have a good idea sometimes." Tails then explained, "Sonic's fast, Knuckles is strong, Amy has her hammer, Rouge is sneaky, I'm smart. We can even use Omega! We can all team up and blast Nazo out of this galaxy!" Knuckles felt satisfied, "Let's do this then! First on the list is Amy." They all ran out the door and into the woods.

Tails was carrying Cosmo so they could keep up with Sonic. Tails hovered around a tree, and thought he saw something pink in the woods. But then reminded himself that there were lots of things out at 2am. He kept hovering until Cosmo pointed out something, "Hey Tails, what is that?" Tails stopped and set Cosmo down, she raced over to a bush and un buried something. Knuckles and Sonic noticed that they had stopped and came to see what was wrong. "What is that?" Sonic asked as Cosmo pulled a weird scepter out of a bush. The scepter was grey, tinted with purple, had devil wings, and held a small, cracked, see though sphere. "Maybe a little kid was playing wizard, dropped his little wand full of glitter and forgot it." Knuckles said examining the scepter, everyone looked at him like he was crazy. "I already had my one good idea today." He shrugged. "Just leave it, no big deal." Sonic meant by that was, 'I'm bored, can we go?' Cosmo set the scepter down and they all speeded off again.

Rouge lead as her, Silver, Bakkun, and Cream were making there way out of the base. Rouge looked around a corner, a door! She signaled them on, just before they could all make it to the door something stopped them. "Sonic! Thank gosh! You came to save me from her!" Bakkun was super happy, "Bakkun, that's not Sonic." Rouge stepped back. The robot that was facing away from them turned and looked at Bakkun. "AHHHH! SCARY ROBOT!" Bakkun jumped behind Rouge. Silver looked around, "Were's Cream?"

Cream was still inside Eggman's base, Bakkun set of a silent alarm, causing metal sonic to appear. But when Cream noticed it was a trap she ran away. Cream was approaching a corner, she stopped. She was hearing something, "But what if we get caught?" A girl whispered, "Shut up!" A guy hissed. Cream peered around the corner, she saw Amy! Cream ran over and hugged her friend, "Amy Metal Sonic's attacking Rouge, Bakkun, and this guy named Silver!" Cream let go of Amy, when she turned around, Shadow was standing there. Cream flinched a little, Shadow standing right behind her made her afraid. "Were are they Cream?" Amy said while pulling out her hammer. "This way!" Cream grabbed Amy's hand and pulled her along. Were have I heard the name Silver before? Shadow hung behind for a second, but then quickly decided he had to go help. Amy's hammer would never even dent Metal Sonic's armor.

"Amy, are you here?" Sonic open the door to Amy's small house. Him and his three friends stepped inside. Tails looked confused and broke the silence, "Usually she would come running out and hug Sonic. She must not be here or something." Knuckles patted Tails on the back, "Way to state the obvious." Cosmo looked out the window, she saw what looked like Eggman's ship in the sky. But it was wired colored, maybe because of the lighting. "Who else here thinks Eggman is written all over this?" She asked the boys, Sonic must have been waiting to hear that hypothesis, "Thank You!" He blurted out happily. So all agreed on, they were off to Eggman's base.

Silver and Metal Sonic were now in hand on hand combat, being equal in strength, Silver knew this was a tough fight. E-series 100s were also responding to the silent alarm Bakkun triggered. At least 3 dozen giant armed robots were heading their way. Rouge shielded Bakkun and ducked behind a creat to avoid any possible gun fire. "I hope Cream went to get some form of help." Rouge said, ducking as a robot took its first shot.

Amy and Cream poked their heads out from behind a door way. Just witnessing 36 giant robots march past them, they wondered how they could save their friends now. "How are we going to get past them all?" Cream asked Amy, she shrugged. Shadow walked up behind them, "Watch and learn girls." Right after he said that he bolted out of the room. He skated down the hall and into the army of robots. He pulled an exposed wire on one, causing a chain reaction of explosions, wiping out all of the metal soldiers.

After appearing out of the smoke the first thing he had seen was a white hedgehog battling something closely resembling sonic. Taking a second look Shadow then knew it was a robot. The first thing he did was stun the metal monster using a chaos spear. Then slammed in into a wall, grabbed its arms, pinned it and looked towards Amy. "Smash its head." He hollered, Amy ran towards the robot, pulled out her hammer, and swung. They heard a loud smash, then a cluck as Metal Sonic's smashed head rolled on to the floor.

Amy walked over to Rouge, "Did someone order a rescue party?" She offered help up. "Thanks Amy." Rouge said after brushing ash and rust off her arms. Bakkun ran over to Shadow and hugged his leg, "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! You've come to save me from her, RIGHT?!" Bakkun was referring to Rouge, the little robot feared her. "Get off me." Shadow said while trying to peel Bakkun off of his leg.

Silver saw Cream poking her head out of a room down the hall way, she looked curious. He levitated himself over piles of fried robots and landed right in front of her. "Aren't you going to go with your friends?" Cream looked over at him, "Yes. But something's bothering me." Cream said loosening her confidence in her voice. "Like what?" Silver asked, Cream tried to stay positive, "Well, I don't like how people treat me like a baby." Silver looked at her crossed, "I know that's not what is bugging you." Cream waited for him to lean down, and she whispered, "I'm scared Eggman will pop out and get me again." Silver couldn't think of a solution, he didn't really want to help with emotional things at the moment either. "You didn't introduce me to those two people yet." He pointed at Shadow and Amy. Cream light up, she skipped along as he followed.

Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and Cosmo were all in stealth mode looking into Eggmans base. Robots were everywhere, patrol lights were scanning the area, the base was on lockdown. "Ok nothing here, we can go now." Knuckles turned away, Sonic noticed and grabbed him. "We're going in there." Sonic announced, his remark made everyone else gasp. "Why would we do that?" Cosmo asked, Tails responded, "Alarms are going off, and the robots aren't looking for us. There's a huge percent chance someone we know is in there." Tails had just taken the words out of Sonic's mouth. "Well I'm not going!" Knuckles protested, Sonic the knew the perfect way to convince Knuckles. "Maybe Eggman's in there, and when he checks his video cameras he's going to see you wimp out." Sonic said this only to make Knuckles angry, finally he agreed.

"This is miss Amy." Cream introduced Silver to Amy. Amy thought to herself, 'wow, he looks like Sonic, but he isn't, I don't want to go though that again.' Cream then lead Silver over to Shadow, who was still trying to get Bakkun off his leg. When Bakkun finally got off Cream gave him an introduction. "And this is mister Shadow." Rouge looked up, she didn't even know Shadow was there. She walked over to her old friend, "You came to save me?"

"Nope." He responded.

"Then what are you doing here, how did you return?"

"It's a long story..."

* * *

Sorry it took a little longer, I had writers block. I promiss the next chapter will come quicker. The next Chapter is gona be the "Long story..."


	9. Chapter 9 - Nazo, round 1

**chapter 9 - Nazo round 1**

Shadow began to tell his story to Rouge, "I awoke in the middle of nowhere..."

*flash back*

Shadow sat up in the middle of a desert valley, he didn't know why he was there. One second he shoved Sonic down a worm hole hoping for Sonic to die, now he was somewhere totally different. Nothing but sand, rocks, and mountains for miles on end. He looked around a little, there had to be a clue why he was here, nothing. Something sparkled beside a large rock, a chaos emerald! He ran over to it, it wasn't like any chaos emerald he had seen. The emerald was black and glowed electric blue. He bent over to grab it but the second his finger made contact, it exploded.

*normal time*

"Then the gem just exploded!" He guested, Rouge looked like she didn't believe him, not one bit. "We'll why would a chaos emerald explode?" Shadow looked at her crossed, "You didn't exactly let me finish. So when the emerald exploded..."

*continue flash back*

The shock wave sent him back, it didn't exactly send him flying on to the ground. In the emeralds position was a figure, it store at Shadow. "Who are you?" Shadow asked, "I'm Nazo." The figured replied, "So glad I can finally meet the legendary heroes, Shadow, and Cosmo." Shadow looked behind him, Cosmo had been standing there the whole time. "Can you tell me why I'm here." Shadow asked Nazo. "Time and space had no better place to send you. It sent you here in hopes of death." Cosmo looked confused, "But then what are you doing here?"

Nazo laughed at her question, "You see Cosmo, I'm made of pure negative chaos energy. If someone misused the chaos emeralds again, I would be released. But the whole cycle was reset when your friend here," he pointed at Shadow, "he froze time when he was in super form, there for freezing me." Not feeling any guilt at all, Shadow asked the biggest question on Cosmo and his minds, "How do we get out of here?" Nazo thought long and hard, "I don't think there is one way out, maybe you can use chaos control with this Nega Gem." Nazo revealed the black emerald Shadow had seen before. "If we go, we all will have to come back, or we'll disappear from time. So you want to see if it works?" He tossed the gem to Shadow, he griped it tightly, "Chaos Control!"

A dark portal opened up, Nazo offered Cosmo to step into it first. After Cosmo went in, Nazo was next, but he froze. "I know what lives inside you Shadow. I know what you're made of. I need you to help me gather the chaos emeralds, deliver them to Eggman Nega, and along side him we can rule the present and 200 years into the future." Nazo was offering Shadow to become evil? Shadow did not want to go though that again, no Sonic, no Amy with a hammer, no Tails airplane, especially no Knuckles. "You're on your own sucker." Shadow said right before kicking Nazo to the ground and jumping into the portal.

*normal time*

"Then I appeared in the woods, found Amy, and here I am." He ended his story. Rouge still didn't believe any of that. "I believe you." Both of them turned to see that Silver had spoken, "I believe every bit of it, Eggman Nega made something called the Nega Gem. He was going to use it to fuel his card cannon, but it failed so he forgot about it. He then discovered it holds something called Nazo frozen inside it, so he tried to release it, but lost it while trying." Silver said, he looked at the piles of robots again, and slightly kicked at a robot head. "Are we just going to stand around?" Bakkun interrupted, "I agree with Bakkun." Amy said trying to rush them. Then they left.

Sonic lead his group of friends past the walls of Eggmans fortress. Almost to the door, he stood up and made a dash for it. *Bam!* Sonic just ran into something, he sat up, "Why must we both have the same stupid ideas?" Shadow sat up rubbing his head. Sonic had ran into him, perfect timing! "Nice to se you to faker." Sonic happily greeted his rival. Tails and the rest of Sonic's group ran up behind Sonic. Knuckles noticed the group of people run up behind Shadow. "That makes our job 3 easier." Amy looked at Tails, "What are you doing here?" Tails looked at Amy, "What are you doing here?" Cream joined Tails conversation, "Me and Bakkun found Rouge and Silver, then I found Amy and Shadow." The large group of people socialized to find common ground, but were all silenced by 2 evil laughs.

"Eggman!" Sonic exclaimed, "Eggman Nega!" Silver echoed, "Nazo." Shadow said calmly but threatened. They all were focussed on the villains in front of them. Two scientist were in hover crafts while a hedgehog stood below them. "That's right you 3 rats! We are working together." Eggman laughed, Eggman Nega pulled out a gun and spoke, "Any last words before I turn you into cards?" Sonic looked confused, "So wait. You're turning us into Pókemòn?" The hero asked. Nazo laughed, "Nope, he is capturing you, any survivors go to me, or Michel Jackson." Nazo pointed at Eggman who looked angry. "What makes you think that? Those three will stop you!" Amy jested, Eggman now laughed again, "I know how. You may do the honers Nega." Eggman Nega aimed at the crowed and hit someone, Bakkun.

Cream almost had a heart attack, the card of the little robot softly touched the ground. "SPLIT!" Cosmo screamed, everyone followed her orders and ran in 8 different directions. The only ones who didn't mover were the bad guys and Cream, who stood frozen looking at what was left of Bakkun. "Aim at the bunny." Eggman ordered, Nega took aim, "Oh-no ya don't!" Silver then flipped Nega's hover craft, sending the scientist to the ground. "Big mistake." Nazo bellowed, he held sphere of energy in his hand. "Bigger mistake." Shadow then jumped and kicked Nazo in the back of the head making him eat dirt. Eggman watched the chaos, he had summoned a large army of robots to assist, now Sonic's friends were fighting them. "Hey Eggy! Forget about me?" Eggman looked down, Sonic was there waiting for a fight. Eggman wanted to finish this now, he pressed a big red button, missiles shot out at Sonic. Sonic ran, he ran around the whole base perimeter, them her sent the missiles back at Eggman. "Why did I not see that coming?" Eggman asked himself right before the missiles came back at him. BOOM!

Eggman and Eggman Nega were defeated, Nazo was pinned to the ground knocked out, and the remains of robots were demolished. They all just relaxed, they won, again. Shadow, Sonic, and Silver were huddled around Nazo waiting for him to awaken, or even move. "Why was it so easy to defeat these guys?" Sonic asked, it was the question on everyones mind. "I'm surprised, Nega is never even this easy to destroy when it's just him vs. me." Silver joined Sonic's confusion. "The big question is, what the heck is a guy 200 years in the future doing here?" Sonic asked, "Because of Nazo, of course, the next negative move on the chaos emeralds would have released him. Then I froze Nazo from ever being released. took his own version of a Chaos Emerald and then unfroze him." Shadow explained, it made perfect scenic, not really. Nega needed a servant to collect Chaos Emeralds for his cannon, and with it he made Nazo his evil assent. But what was Eggman doing in the picture?

Nazo moved his arm a little, Sonic looked at him. Sonic kept having a guilt feeling that Nazo was faking being knocked out. "Sonic!" Sonic turned around to see Amy, "What do you need Amy?" Amy looked panic and sad at the same time, "I can't find Cream anywhere!" Sonic ran off to find Cream. A moment later Knuckles came up with a problem for Silver to go solve. So now it was just Shadow and un-cautious Nazo. Shadow nudged Nazo's leg, he had the slightest feeling that Nazo was faking... Then Nazo jumped up and looked at him. "You were faking." Shadow wasn't threatened, Nazo smiled, "And I can't believe that Silver and Sonic feel for it."

"You must have not heard of the master mind plot then." Shadow bluffed, "I heard everything, there was no plot." Nazo said, "Well we did have one, and it was for me the smash your head in!" Shadow then jumped at Nazo who bolted to the left. Shadow threw a spear Nazo then grabbed it out of the air, "Impossible!" Shadow then threw another spear. Nazo grabbed it and aimed to throw it at Shadow, he jumped in the air and vanished from Nazo's sight. "Please, your little 'chaos spears' are nothing to my power!" Nazo bragged trying to reveal him. "What about this?" Shadow said, he cocked a hand pistol and put it against Nazo's back. "Weak." Nazo then elbowed Shadow, who then was slammed into a pile of creates 300 feet away.

Sonic and Silver were both looking for Cream, when they both heard a loud crash from the other side of the base. The both looked at one another, knowing each other for a hour and they already knew each others 'something's wrong' look. They ran towards the crash on the other side of the base. When they were able to see what had happened, something was wrong. Shadow was laying in a pile of broken creates wounded, and Nazo had the seven emeralds!

Nazo set the emeralds down when he saw Sonic and Silver, "Come on, bring it!" He hollered to them. Sonic and Silver headed towards Nazo, and noticed that Shadow got up to fallow them. "What are trying to do?" Sonic asked the evil hedgehog, "I was planning to overthrow Nega, but seeing that he failed I'll have to take over the world on my own." Nazo said before shooting a beam at Sonic, who easily avoided it. Silver levitated a creat and threw it at Nazo, but missed.

While Silver an Sonic distracted Nazo, Shadow was stealing the emeralds. A few seconds later Shadow was in super form. He was trying to get Sonic's attention, and when he did he tossed the chaos emeralds to his blue rival. Sonic caught the seven emeralds, and then Nazo noticed that Sonic was now in super form. Sonic threw the gems to Silver, who also became super form. Now the ultimate battle was on, 3 super formed, powerful hedgehogs, vs. a creature made of negative energy. "It's over Nazo!" Shadow told to him, "We aren't afraid to hurt you!" Silver agreed, "Ya, what they said!" Sonic shrugged. "Just why don't you all give up now? Before I break every single bone in you little bodies." Nazo laughed then cracked his fist, wanting a fight.

The three of them surrounded Nazo, they all waited to see who would attack first. Sonic jumped up and did a homing attack when Nazo was facing the opposite direction, but Nazo stuck his hand out and blocked Sonic's attempt. Silver had tried to lift the ground up from under the villain, but failed tragically. Shadow continued to try to hand on hand combat, knowing his spears were to weak to destroy Nazo. Nazo had frighten back by aiming powerful rays of energy at them all but missed because of his enemies speed. This went on for at least 40 minuets, the sun had started to rise. Nazo then noticed the pile of chaos emeralds by Silver. He aimed another beam as a distraction, and grabbed one of the emeralds and screamed, "Chaos Control!"

"Come on Mister Robot, maybe Rouge is over here." Cream guided Omega around the perimeter of Eggmans base. Cream heard someone yell 'chaos control!' She peered around a corner, only to see Sonic, Shadow, and Silver vanish into thin air, and to see Nazo evilly laughing. She ran out from the corner towards Nazo, Omega followed. "What have you done to them!" Cream demanded to Nazo, Nazo looked down at her, then up at Omega. "I sent them somewhere so then can never come back to ruin my plot." Nazo said while walking over to Nega's crashed hover craft and picking up a gun. "You're a jerk!" Cream yelled, yelling was something she rarely did. Nazo examine the gun, "Now, where were we?" He said then aimed the gun at the little rabbit, and fired.

* * *

Chapter 9! I'm surprised I got so far. So, Sonic's gone, but he still is on Mobious, and he still is in the present. 'Hint Hint' ;D The next chapter is going to be very... Well I just can't tell you! ✌


	10. Chapter 10 - Say were now?

Sonic, Silver, and Shadow appeared in a small grassland with several trees. Silver was the first to ask the stupid question they all wanted an answer to, "Were or when are we?" Sonic looked at him, "Well I don't know, how 'bout asking someone who might know." Silver then turned to Shadow, "Do you-" "Don't say it!" Shadow interrupted Silver. "Maybe we'll find something if we look around!" Sonic suggested, Silver and Shadow nodded in response. "Hahaha!" Something in the tree next to them alerted them, the leafs shook a little, something was up there.

"Tag, you it Sapphire!" Silver was nudged it the back the head, "Hey!" He complained. "You to Sprint." The voice sounded and poked Sonic on the fore head. "And you to Sil..." The voices words cut short. Hanging upside down in the tree a mobian appeared, they had been invisible! The girl hedgehog had tan fur, brown bangs, purple eyes, wore a long black cape with green details, and black boots, and a little crystal pendant dangled from her neck. "Wait a second. Who are you people?" The girl asked, Sonic spoke for all three of them, "I'm Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog. That's Silver and Shadow. Who are you?" The girl leaned against the tree and looked strangely at Shadow, "My name's Mim. You guys look, and have really close names to these girls I know. Even blue has the same smiley happiness." Mim said, Silver went next, "Just, where the heck are we?"

"You guys must have gone brain dead, your on Mobious." Mim joked, "What day is it?" Shadow asked, "June 15, 3236." Mim was getting concerned. "Do you know who Nazo is?" Sonic asked, Mim's eyes went big after he said that. She started to whisper, "Nazo came here after claiming someone named Shadow froze him in time. Then Nazo captured almost everyone, then Sprint, Sapphire, and Silhouette, saved us and transported him somewhere using Chaos Control."

"They sent him to the center of all universes." Shadow said softly, Silver and Sonic looked confused by how he knew, but they just went with it. "How do you know about that place?" Mim shot up, "I accidentally helped Naoz escape, now he's running around Mobious." Shadow accepted the truth, he had done something very stupid. "He's not here." Mim said, "He's not?" Sonic asked, he was confused as ever. Mim turned away and looked at the sky, "Talia's heading to her base, she's smart, maybe she'll have an expiation." She turned back to the 3 guys, they shrugged, meaning they didn't care.

A girl fox was getting out of her plane with another girl hedgehog. Talia was the orange and white twin tailed foxes name, along with her friend Leah. Leah appeared more human than mobian, she had blonde hair, peachy fur, blue eyes, and wore a sky blue dress. The two girls were unloading the plane when a familiar tan figure ran in. "Hey Mim." Leah greeted her best friend, "Sup dude." Mim then went on to Talia, "I need you to come outside with me." Talia was alarmed by Mims expression, "Why?" "Just, come-on!" Mim grabbed Talia's hand and pulled her outside.

Mim dragged Talia all the way to where Sonic and the other two were standing. "See?!" Mim pointed at Sonic. "Mim, who are these people?" Talia asked, Mim pointed them out as she said their names, "Sonic, Silver, and Shadow." Mim let them explain themselves from there, Sonic told Talia about the whole Nazo attack thing, Shadow told about the center of universes, and Silver stood there either confused or commenting. "I see now," Taila made a conclusion, "You guys are from a parallel universe!" Sonic spoke up, "But isn't earth the parallel universe?" Talia started explaining, "The universe that includes earth is in is beside yours, this one is across. The only way Nazo could have gotten to your universe without all seven emeralds is to go though the center of the universes!"

"So what you're saying is, we're in a place, were if we were boys at our universe, we are girls here?" Silver asked, Talia shrugged, "Pretty much." Sonic then noticed something very obvious, "You're Tails in our dimension!" Shadow then nudged Sonic's shoulder, "You think 150 times slower than you run." He laughed at him. The simple nudge then later became a three way bickering match. And all Talia and Mim did was stand and watch.

Leah had been behind a bush ever since Mim dragged Talia out of the base. She watched the group talk for a while. But then Mim moved out of the way, and Leah saw someone. Leah thought she had seen them before, and had befriended them, but it was impossible, they had never met. Honestly, the second she had seen him, she felt a little numb as his red eyes made her breathless. He then suddenly looked her direction, Leah jumped back. She fell back, she now remembered where she had seen the guy, in a dream, that was almost like reality.

Shadow noticed a shrub behind Mim shake a little bit. He broke off of Sonic's and Silver's debate, he started to approach the little bush. He looked around it, then decided to look inside it, nothing. Then finally he saw the back side of the bush, a girl hedgehog, made eye contact with him. She stared for a second then began to run away. He began to chase after her, "Wait! Come back!" He had only seen the girls face for a moment, but it haunted him, the face looked like his best friends, Maria.

"Hey speedy, your friend just ran away." Mim told Sonic, after him and Silver stopped fighting. "Great! The whole purpose of meeting you was to get out of here now Shadow has to make it worse!" Sonic groaned, Silver then tried to come up with a solution. "Maybe he went to find a Chaos Emerald, you know him, he always wants to work alone." Sonic frowned, "Not helping." "Why would he leave, I have an emerald right here." Mim then revealed a purple gem, "Same here!" Talia then held out a light blue gem. "The least we can do is look for him." Silver suggested, they all shrugged, it was the best idea Silver has had all day.

Leah ran as fast as she could and never looked back, because she knew that the black hedgehog was right behind her. She ran down a hill and stumbled, then fell. "Are you alright?" Shadow said, skating up behind her. He helped her up, "Yes, I'm fine." Leah brushed her dress off. "I'm Leah." She held out her hand, "Shadow." He shook her hand and tried not to make eye contact, the only thing he didn't need is a girl to be drooling over. Leah put her hands behind her back, "I'm not trying to sound intruding, but I think I've seen you before." She said, "Honestly, kinda the same for me." Shadow replied. There was a long silence, until it was interrupted by Mim and the others appearing. "Aww isn't this cute. Looks like Leah found another cute boy to talk to." Mim taunted Leah, "Ugh." Nudges Mim and laughs. "Hey Shadow, catch." Min then tossed her purple emerald to Shadow. Sonic was holding the blue on Talia gave to him.

"I'm gona go with these guys, tell everyone by for me." Mim told Talia, she fist bumped the fox and walked over to Sonic. Leah waited for a long second, "I'm going to." She walked over and joined her friend. "Bye." Talia waved, as Sonic and Shadow summoned chaos control. The five of them then left the alternative Mobious in a portal.

The team of 5 appeared on a mountain in the normal form of Mobious. The destruction was visible as far as they all could see. Smoke, fires, army's of robots. And on top of all the mess was Nazo, who was flying over the land. Sonic let out a sigh, "Think, he only did this in 30 minuets."

* * *

Happy Thanksgiving, and watch out for pinecone grenades! Drive safely my fellow humans!


	11. Chapter 11-Nazo round 2

Sonic and the others have finally made their way down the mountain they appeared on. The destruction grew past the horizon, now knowing this battle wasn't gonna be easy, they needed a plan. "So, are we gonna wing it?" Mim blurted in the silence, "No!" Leah hollered. "Why not?" Silver asked, "Last time she "winged it" ended with Sprint and Silhouette speed cuffed together, while Mim was locked in prison." Leah crossed her arms and turned to Mim who snarled in response, "Sorry I wasn't the one who got Sapphires brain washed for 3 whole days!" Mim smiled with satisfaction as Leah had lost this battle. "Hold up, who are Sprint, Sapphire, Silhouette?" Shadow asked. Mim and Leah both slapped their faces, "They're like the alternative you guys." Leah pointed, "To think, we spent the whole last chapter trying to explain that." Mim concluded.

Sonic was not interested in the groups conversation, instead her remained silent and lost in space. "I got it!" His ears perked up. Everyone turned not knowing what he was talking about. "And let me now explain..."

*a few rock diagrams later*

"... So does everyone get the 'plan' now." Sonic finished his explaining. "Are there teams?" Leah asked, Sonic half giggled, "Mim and Silver-" "Yes, I get to work with the cute one- I MEAN COOL ONE!" Silver had blurted, he then felt everyone's eyes watching, he slowly backed away. "Any ways, Mim and Silver, and Shadow and I, you're look out." Sonic finished. "Hold on, you can't do that to her! She is a lightning ninja!" Mim deafened her buddy, "Explain." Shadow said concerned. "I have this necklace," Leah held up a heat necklace, "it kinda cursed me. Now I can do this." Leah then sent a bolt flying into a tree, causing an explosion. Sonic watched in disbelief, "Ch-...Chaos Spears?" Sonic managed to speak, Leah shrugged. "Ok redo teams, Silver and Mim, Shadow and Leah, and I'm solo. So carrying on, Mim, can you and Silver combine your powers, to kinda work together." Sonic was asking the two, "Please, can I almost break the sound barrier!" Mim and Silver both said at the same time. Sonic didn't want to ask. "So that's a yes?" Silver laughed, "Yeh!"

Leah sat on a rock, admiring her little heart necklace, were ever she got it from, she liked it. Was it the necklace that gave her these powers? Everyone else seemed to have something cool about them, maybe the necklace was just a lame excuse. Or maybe just- "What are you doing?" Leah turned to face the being who asked. She saw it was Shadow, so she replied, "Just admiring this." She held the necklace up, "Come-on, we both know you don't get your little 'powers' from that." Shadow grabbed the necklace off her neck. "HEY!" Leah tried to grab the pice of jewelry. "Just throw a spear, then I'll give it back." Shadow's offering made Leah throw a chaos spear at a rock, causing it to explode. "There, and just how did you know?" Shadow dropped the necklace back in Leah's hand, "Because, I...kinda...gave it to you." Memories quickly flowed back to Leah's head, her true name wasn't even Leah, it was Maria. She remembered how her grandfather surprised her with a new friend. She remembered all the fun her and Shadow had on the ARK, and the day Shadow made a little necklace for her. And then she remembered GUN, and everything from that terrible day. "Shadow?" She asked, "What?" Shadow replied, Leah than hugged him, "Thank you for fulfilling my promise." Shadow then hugged his long-lost friend back.

"What are they doing?" Mim asked, her Silver and Sonic were watching Shadow and Leah hug from a distance. "I don't know." Silver said just as confused. "I think, that Leah just realized she was this girl from this space ship place. And used to be Shadows best friend, then kinda died, then became a mobian." Sonic turned to face Mim and Silver, he could almost see animated question marks above their heads. "Just never mind." Sonic grunted. "HEY LOVERS!" Mim hollered, Shadow and Leah instantly stopped hugging. "COME ON GUYS! WE'VE GOT A WORLD TO SAVE!" Silver blurted.

*operation kick Nazo's butt outa the dimension*

"Ok, so I'll grab your hand, it will make it so he can't see us, then you fly us over." Mim told Silver, the plan was about to go into action. "Then after we distract Nazo, I'll give the signal." Silver asked, Mim nodded. She then grabbed Silver by the arm, and they looked like they had vanished. The only thing that made them visible was light teal color around them, so faint to barley notice. "Now." Silver and Mim started to throw rocks at the villain.

Then Nazo was bombarded with rocks, pinecones, and sticks. He turned, but saw nothing. The rocks and other things were being thrown by the thin air! Not possible. A shock of voltage then hit Nazo on the side. It brung him out of the air and face first to the ground. The when he stood up he sees a group of 5 hedgehogs surrounding him. Nazo smiled evilly, "I see you escaped the other dimension." Sonic smiled, "YEP! Good to know there's someone as awesome as me out there!" Nazo grunted then hovered a little, "What do have to fight for now, you lost." Nazo then dropped a pile of cards. Sonic saw all of his friends, as 3 by 4 pieced of card board. Knuckles in a mid-punch, Cream crying, Bakkun shielding himself. But the last card was the true heart breaker, a card of Tails hugging Cosmo hoping they would both live. Sonic felt a tear rolling down his cheek, seeing Tails in so much pain again made him pissed. His fur began to fade to a darker blue, "Sonic don't! It's exactly what he wants!" He heard Shadow yell. Nazo laughed, "See what I mean."

Sonic looked at all of his co-fighters, Shadow looked just as angry as he was, Silver looked like he was about to crush Nazo's face, Mim gave a blank look, and Leah was covering her mouth and had tears in her eyes. "Why would you, you, MONSTER!" Leah screamed, "Your just as evil as those soldiers that killed me as a human!" Nazo then stood in front of Leah, and touched her chin. "Because miss, I waited since the beginning of the emeralds, billions of years." Leah swatted at his arm. At the perfect time, Sonic homing attacked at Nazo, but Nazo pushed the spinning blur. "You really tried that move again?" Silver grabbed Sonic before he crashed into a cliff wall.

Shadow and Sonic both spun into a spin ball an aimed at Nazo, spiraling towards the villain. Nazo then grabbed them by the neck, then something trips Nazo. Silver then threw a boulder, IT CRUSHED NAZO! But seconds later he rose from the rubble, "You can not even come close." Mim turned her and Leah both invisible, Leah tried a spear but Nazo grabbed it and threw it at Silver, a direct hit. Nazo flipped Sonic to the ground, and broke something. Then Nazo aimed his powerful chaos blast at Shadow, another hit. He then returned a spear to Leah. The only one not wounded enough to not fight was Mim. Naoz didn't even harm her. "Why? You attempted to do this in the alternative dimension and failed, why try here." Mim asked Nazo. Nazo looked down, "You were there to stop me here and in the other world. I'm the pure negative energy-" "No you're not! You and I both know, you were only a legend, until that Nega guy released you." Mim interrupted Nazo. "You only existed in the middle dimension, so who are you calling a legend!" Nazo then captured Mim in a light beam, she didn't struggle. "what are you doing?!" Silver barely managed to say. Nazo store at Mim, "I'm taking my younger sibling back to the middle demotion, back were she belongs." Then they both vanished.

* * *

This was short, sorry it took for ever. :)


	12. Chapter 12-final

before we start I have a little explaining to do, i forgot to say, Mim and Nazo used to be bffs before Nazo went crazy. So that's why Nazo said his sister, because you know how some peeps consider their BFF's as 'siblings'.

* * *

"Where did they go?" Silver sat up and asked, Mim and Nazo had vanished again, he hoped nothing happened to her. Leah sat up, followed by Shadow. They all turned slowly turned to Sonic, who was on his knees looking at all of his friends that were now cards. "I don't truly care were they had gone, their gone forever and I'm happy about that." Sonic mumbled, "But once Mim is gone, Nazo will come back." Leah spoke weakly. They all remained silent, nothing to say because they all knew the end might be near.

"No." Shadows voice broke though, "We've got to do something!" He took out a chaos emerald, "We still have at least two of these. We can work something with that." Shadow looked around, no one moved, agreed, or even smiled, not even Sonic.

Silver stood and revealed his emerald, "I'm gona help, if no one does nothing, I wouldn't exist, then you kinda would die before this ever happened." Shadow shot Silver a 'Who cares about that' look. Leah stood up symbolizing she wanted in, but Sonic remained slumped on the ground. Everything remained silent once more, "Not even you faker?" Shadow asked to the blue hedgehog, Sonic looked back. "I...I'm sorry, but no." Shadows blood eyes store depressively at Sonic. _Not even faker can take this battle? This might not end well_, Shadow thought. "Listen, Sonic, I haven't known you for little over 3 hours, but I know a hero to your power shouldn't give in." Sonic then grew guilt, he didn't want to take the risk. The blue hero rose, "Fine, but if I get fried this one is all on Shadow." Sonic's cocky smile returned, he took the gem right from silver's hands and held it up. "Ready?" Sonic asked, his friends all nodded. "CHAOS CONTROL!" Both sonic and shadow yelled, and then they vanished.

"You're just as puny as always my dear friend. But you still believe you can destroy me!" Nazo laughed, now the two ex-friends were in the wastelands of the center universe. Mim's violet eyes burned with anger. "I'm gona end this!" She hollered, the electric blue hedgehog smiled. "How are you?" Nazo cocked at her again. Mim clenched her fist and vanished, Nazo was not impressed. "How much I love hide n' seek. Come out come out were ever you are..." He charged a sphere of energy, and blasted it into the air. An invisible punch socked Nazo in the gut, making him fall. "Found you." He shot another sphere in direction the punch came from. He charged another energy sphere, but his hand somehow turned back. Mim appeared, she was twisting Nazo's wrist so the sphere was aiming at him self! "Ready or not? Here it comes." She said before twisting Nazo's wrist, the sphere hit himself directly in the face. He collapsed to the ground defeated, and burnt.

A flash of light appeared behind Nazo's remains, out stepped Shadow, Silver, Sonic and Leah in battle stance. Mim giggled about how long it took them to realize that Nazo was dead. "You defeated him?" Silver asked, Mim smiled and nodded. "There's a way to kill the moment!" Sonic grinned, a few of the Mobians snickered. "How about we just leave and pretend nothing happened." Shadow said kinda annoyed that he didn't get to brawl. "I'm with ya." Leah said, she kicked a little dust into Nazo's face.

"So Silver dragged Eggman Nega back to their time, Naoz was gone, Mim and Leah stayed in the time and dimension of their new friends Sonic and Shadow. Sonic found a way to use the chaos emeralds to release his friends out of the cards. And they lived happily ever after, THE END!" Sonic said slamming his note-book shut, he had just told his fanfic he wrote to all of his friends. Everyone remained silent, Knuckles eye twitched, silver fist was clenched. Then all the comments exploded at once, "That was terrible faker!" Sonic heard Shadow bellow, "WHO THE HECK IS NAZO?!" Knuckles yelled, "That's not even how I got here." Leah complained, "Sorry Sonic but I expect better from you." Tails groaned. Sonic whistled, "So you don't want to hear the prologue?..." Sonic said as everyone silenced. "Do we Sonic?" Silvers hand glowed blue, as the book levitated to him. Silver threw the notepad over a fence. "So that's a no?" Sonic asked. A moment of silence before a mob of Sonic's very own friends chased down the street.

A light blue note-book plopped in front of a human girl, it just came flying over the fence. The girl picked up the notebook, she glanced through it. "Man, this story sucks! Maybe, just maybe it will make a good first fanfic." The girl walked over to her fence and peered over to see a mob of mobains chasing a blue blur. "It's worth it." The girl chuckled and closed the book.

* * *

And that is it, final, done, finished. And that is also how this story came to be! Just kidding. Thank you readers, I promise my next story will be allot better, this was only my first so you can't really blame me. We'll yes you can, but please don't. See ya around!


End file.
